


come out and play

by okliv



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Badass Rey, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, One Shot, Soft Kylo Ren, he is so headass for her, kylo ren or ben solo you tell me, lowkey fluff, they're fighting but make it cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okliv/pseuds/okliv
Summary: A post-TLJ one shot fight scene between your favorite lovers :-)





	come out and play

Of course they’re fighting again.

Seems like all they ever do is fight, Kylo thinks to himself. He’s lazily swinging his fluorescent red saber around, fending the bright clashes of her own saber off. It’s a nice color, her saber. Like the clear blue sky. Like sunshine on a bright ocean.

Like Rey.

Kylo sighs, but it comes out as more of a huff of exertion. Not that it’s hard to fight her off. She’s never been the best opponent. Not even close. The only thing she ever had going for her in their little spats was that spark in her eyes. Something that shakes Kylo to the core, even today. This light, some kind of visceral grit, a fire burning from within, a driving force. Kylo wonders if his own eyes have ever shone that way.

He sees it in her right now, as he ducks underneath the bright blue swing that nearly lobs off his head (she has gotten a bit better, he supposes). Circling his body around and swinging his saber up to meet hers in a perfect X, he sees it. Her eyes meet his for a fleeting instant, and his heart skips a beat. She’s got some fire in her, alright. She stares at him with gritted teeth, loose strands of hair flying in her face, pure exhaustion shaking the muscles of her thin arms, and Kylo falters.

His saber slips, and he catches a flash of surprise on her face before she takes advantage of the moment, getting in a quick jab that Kylo barely manages to dodge. He curses himself. Obviously if he actually wanted her dead she would be by now, but he doesn’t want to look like a weakling either. He strikes towards her with renewed energy, and soon his slip up is forgotten as he pushes her further back with each step forward he takes.

It’s a kind of dance they do, each box-stepping around the other, one rising while the other falls, all spins and jumps and tumbles. Rey growls, a guttural sound, and it takes everything in Kylo to keep from smiling. God, he needs to control himself. This… creature, this _girl_ in front of him is supposed to be his biggest enemy, his counterpart in the force, the reason he fights, the reason he can’t give up in this pursuit. And yet, he can’t shake the feeling that she’s something else. That their fates don’t align with only one of them surviving. That feeling takes hold of him at all the wrong moments.

His mind flashes back to an outstretched hand, quivering in front of a desperate Rey. The plea had escaped his mouth before he knew it, words floating in the thick and firey air lingering in between them.

_Please._

Their chests heaving in unison as both spoken and unspoken pleas hung heavy in the atmosphere. Her eyes were so bright, but so sad. He could read her like a book, force bond or not. From the moment the words escaped his mouth he wished that he could grab them out of the air and shove them back in. Her face betrayed it all; she would always say no.

A wave of shame fills his chest at the thought, and Kylo screams, a deep rageful sound that shakes the trees around them. A tremor shakes Rey’s saber the slightest bit as she whirls around, and Kylo knows he’s shaken her up. She’s not scared of him, never was, still isn’t. He always knew that. But sometimes when he feels so much, too much, and it overflows, he can feel it in her too.

She manages an impressive maneuver, and they’re face to face, sabers taut in a struggle next to them, leaning towards the ground. They press their sabers against each other with increasing force, each trying to outpush the other, neither giving in the slightest bit. Kylo could do it, he thinks. Use every last bit of energy inside him and give that one final push, freeing her of her weapon and leaving her defenseless. But what would he do then? Kill her?

With both arms burning, muscles begging for relief, Kylo glances at Rey. Her face is utter concentration, eyes bright and bold as ever, fluttering closed as she uses her every bit of strength against him. Strands of hair float around her face in an ethereal halo, and a thin sheen of sweat glazes her forehead, making her glow in the moonlight.

Her eyes blink open, and suddenly she’s staring at him too.

He could always read her. Always knew exactly how she felt the minute he looked at that perfect face. And right now, after what feels like hours of battle, he can tell that she feels exactly the same as he does.

A hint of a smile crosses her lips.

She’ll never kill him. And he’ll never kill her.

And with all the weakness of one shaky outstretched hand, one syllable uttered on unsure lips, he makes a decision he knows he won’t regret.

Lightsabers crash to the ground. Kylo kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> Been watching some reylo edits that I haven't seen in months lately, and I am still as headass for these two as Ben Solo is for Rey. Has anyone seen "This Will Destroy You" by tstudios on youtube? It sure did destroy me. Served as some inspiration for this little sequence :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think!
> 
> xo, Liv


End file.
